Midnight Sunrise
by ZombieSlayingSoldier73
Summary: Re-continued!After tragically losing both his parents and blaming himself for it, 18 yr old Emmett Swan moves with his little brother and sister Jasper and Bella to Forks where he hopes he can hold himself together enough to keep the family from caving in, can a beautiful blue-eyed cheerleader named Rosalie Hale help save his family and remind him what love and family is all about?
1. Forks

A/N: Hey guys here is my newest story and the last story I am starting until I am done with my others and this one. This one is called Eternal Sunrise.  
Summary: Emmett Swan moves to Forks with his 2 younger siblings Bella and Jasper after their dad, a Navy Seal dies on the job and their mom kills herself out of grief and depression, now stuck in his own depression and blaming himself for the struggles his family is going through Emmett meets Rosalie Hale, the beautiful cheerleader who turns his life around and reminds him of the meaning of true love and family.

Emmett's POV  
I sat on the plane headed from Miami, Florida to Seattle Washington. The orange glow of streetlights below caused a flashback.

"_Nine-one-one what is your emergency?" The operator asked.  
"My house in on fire!" Jasper screamed as I kicked in the front door. Flames shot out of the house and knocked me back. I tucked my mouth and nose into my hoody and ran into the house. I shot upstairs.  
"Mom!" I screamed as my eyes watered from the smoke. "MOM!" I ran to her bedroom where I heard her voice.  
"Soon I will see you again Charlie." She sobbed. I tackled down the door and she looked at me. Her body and face covered in soot, 2 gas jugs and a box of matches at her feet.  
"You look just like him Emmett." She smiled a tearful smile. My eyes tearing up more from the realization that this wasn't an accidental fire and she didn't plan on leaving the house.  
"Mom please." My voice broke as I held out my hand.  
"Take care of Bella and Jasper for me." She smiled and blew me a kiss. In an instant the floor beneath her bed gave out and she was engulfed by the flames below.  
"MOM!" I screamed before a board fell from the ceiling and everything went black._

"Emmett wake up." Bella shook me. "We're here." She looked at my eyes and noticed the tears I must've shed in my dream.  
"The fire again Emmy-boo?" She asked. "It was an accident Emmett."  
"I'm fine Bells." I kissed her forehead. She was only fifteen she didn't deserve to have to live with the burden of knowing what really happened that night and neither did Jasper only me, my grandpa, the police and the fire department knew the truth.  
"Emmett don't bullshit us we're not kids hell I'm old enough for my license and Bells is only a year younger." Jasper stated.  
"Jazz I'm fine." I said in a final tone which shut him up. We grabbed our stuff and got off the plane. We met our grandparents at the other side of the gate.  
"Nanny! Papa!" Bella screamed and ran towards them. I grabbed her bas and let her have her moment. We hadn't seen our grandparents in 3 years, since I was Bella's age.  
"Hey Papa." I smiled and he hugged me.  
"How you holding up Emmett?"  
"I'm fine Papa." I told him, he was the only one outside of Miami who knew what happened to mom.  
"Wait til you see your place." Nanny said excited. Since I was 18 I got custody of Jasper and Bella and i inherited my mom and dad's life insurance on the basis that I use it to support the family and I move back to my dad's home town. So I sent my grandparents $250,000 find us 3 a home.  
"It's a 3 bedroom, 3 bath house just two streets over from ours." Nanny said.  
"It sits on three acres and it was only two hundred and seven thousand so we went ahead and furnished it for thirty thousand bed's couch, TV, x-box and all." Papa said. "I tried to make it as teen worthy as possible.  
"Thanks Papa." Bella hugged him as we pulled up to a light blue 2 story house with white shutters and white gutters.  
"Wow." Bella said. "It's beautiful." And it was. Even though this was dad's home town I hadn't been here since I was 8, after that nanny and papa always came to see us. A Dish Network van pulled up right behind us.  
"I'm here to install satellite." He stated. Papa handed me the keys.  
"Deed and all bills are in your name just like you wanted."  
"Thanks Papa." I hugged him one more time before he and nanny had to go because it was getting late and she didn't like being out in the dark. After the satellite man left an hour later we decided to order some pizza and just watch a movie before heading to bed.

The next morning I woke up at around nine to a knocking on my door.  
"Emmett, company." Was all Bella said. I got up and put on some black basketball shorts and a blue T-shirt before heading into the living room to greet a kid around Jasper's age and a slightly familiar looking man in a wheelchair.  
"Hey Emmett, I'm sure you don't remember me or my son, you were all young last time we met." The man shook my hand. "I'm Billy Black."  
"Oh yeah." It dawned on me. "You're dads best friend and fellow Seal." I state and he nodded.  
"We grew up together and met the loves of our lives in high school before we headed to the navy, we were Starsky and Hutch, always causing trouble but good at our jobs, we were inseparable until a frag grenade decided to be a dick and take my ability to walk. That's also the reason you guys stopped coming to Forks, while I was in the hospital he told me he blamed himself for my injury and that he was ashamed to show his face to me, he left before I could tell him it wasn't his fault and I never saw him again."  
"He did always seem depressed whenever mom brought you up, I honestly thought you had died." I said I heard a giggle and looked over and his son and Bella flirting.  
"Jake's a good kid." Billy told me when he saw the protectiveness flash through my eyes.  
"I'm sure if you raised him anyway my dad raised me he is." I said honestly.  
"Listen I know what it's like to lose two loved ones close together like that, my brother died in Iraq and my wife died in a car wreck within six months of each other, you need something to occupy your mind so how about you work for me, I have an MMA gym called Blackout Combat Club in town, you can start as a trainer tomorrow." He handed me the address on a card. "Six in the morning." he said.  
"What makes you think I know martial arts?"  
"Because I know your dad he had you trained in martial arts in every country you lived in since you were three last time I saw you you were training in Gracie Ju-Jitsu in Brazil what else have you learned since then?"  
"Capoeira, Karate, Wu-Shu and I also spent three years training Dux-Ryu directly under Frank Dux."  
"Well by those standards you could stomp any guy in our gym easy, what about you're siblings?"  
"Jasper only likes Karate and Bella is a Gymnast."  
"Still talented, bring them by tomorrow we always have a group of people in the stands all day while training goes on."  
"Sounds cool." I said. He shook my hand one final time before he and Jake left. I saw Bella write her number on Jake's hand before he left and she mouthed "Text me" as he waved bye.  
"Great now I gotta make sure Bella don't get pregnant." I half joked.  
"Shut up Emmett." She blushed and Jasper chuckled. _I just hope I can keep this family from suffering any more than it already has. _

A/N: I'm starting Ch.2 where he starts work and meets Rosalie as soon as I post this one.


	2. Meeting a Sweet Angel at Work

A/N: Here is Ch.2 of Eternal Sunrise. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Emmett's POV  
My alarm went off at 4:15 just like it always did and I got up. I headed to the kitchen a made some cereal. I had yet to go grocery shopping so we only had little things around the house like cereal and mini pizzas. I went into the garage/workout room and lifted weights for fifteen minutes before running on the treadmill for fifteen minutes after my short workout it was 5 and I decided to wake up Jasper and Bella. I woke them up and then got dressed in clothes fit for MMA training, I wore white basketball shorts and a neon green TapOut shirt and I put on my white wristbands and green MMA gloves and my White and green TapOut hat. I left my room and they were ready. Jasper wore a blue Nike shirt and blue jeans while Bella was in a pink aeropostale jogging suit and her hair up in a pink bow.  
"We're weird, most kids are age cry when they get woke up but we're used to it." Jasper stated.  
"Yup." I nodded. "By the way we're going grocery shopping and school shopping after we leave the gym, school starts Tuesday and we don't have shit." They nodded and we all got in my Jeep. At 5:42 I pulled up to Blackout Combat Club. I saw Jake sweeping the floor while Billy pulled the punching bag away from the wall I walked in and Billy noticed me.  
"Finally an employee who's early and knows what he's doing, Mike is always late, Eric doesn't know half shit he teaches and Luke, well You'll see."  
"What you want me to do first Billy?" I asked.  
"Class starts at seven so why don't you help set up punching bags and lay out the mats then you can help Jake re-organize the weight station. I set up speed bags and wiped old sweat off of all of the punching bags until about six twenty then we laid out the mat and cleaned it at exactly 6:32 a drunk man walked in.  
"Hey Billy boy, how ya been?" He slurred.  
"Luke you're drunk again." Billy stated.  
"No I'm not I'm fine, let's work."  
"I told you before if you came in drunk one more time you were fired now leave your done here, your last check will be in the mail."  
"You can't fire me old man, I'm your head trainer and the best fighter in your gym!" Luke snarled. "I have a seven-teen match undefeated MMA record." He grabbed Billy by his shirt and lifted him out of the chair.  
"I could bust you and your son up right now with ease." Jake ran over and locked him in a rear necked choke he got out of it and slammed Jake to the ground and started beating him up.  
"Quit and leave." I stated bluntly and clearly. He stopped, stood and walked over to me, I dropped my mop.  
"Or what new boy, you don't wanna fuck with me kid." He got in my face and I could smell the liquor on his breath. "Especially now, I fight better drunk."  
"Leave." I said calmly and he pushed me.  
"Make me." He smiled. I looked over at Billy who had been helped back into his chair by Jake and Jasper.  
"You don't want that." I said. He chuckled before throwing a strong right hook. I leaned back and it missed, before his punch was even done with I dropped him with a jab to the nose which broke his nose.  
"One hitter quitter." I whispered in his ear. "Get him out of here." I told Jasper who drug him outside. I went over to Billy.  
"You ok?" I asked.  
"I'm fine just not as fast as I used to be." He chuckled. "You wanna take his place as head trainer Emmett?"  
"Sure I guess but who will fill my place?"  
"Jasper you're hired get to work." Billy stated.  
"Cool." Jasper said before grabbing the bleach and mop and cleaning Luke's blood off the mat. At 6:57 Eric pulled up along with a red BMW Beetle, a silver Volvo and five or six normal cars eight guys who looked ready to train walked in and ten people who looked ready to watch followed one of them was a beautiful blonde girl dressed in a blue suit similar to Bella's but her hair as down and done in waves and she had oceanic blue eyes. My trance was interrupted by Billy.  
"Alright everyone before we start our day I'd like everyone to meet our newest employees Jasper and Emmett Swan, Emmett is our new head trainer and manager.  
"What happened to Luke?" an Indian boy around Bella's age asked  
"He came in drunk and I fired him Seth." Billy answered.  
"How'd he take that?" the boy from the silver Volvo with bronze hair asked and Jake answered.  
"He couldn't say much Edward, not after Emmett broke his nose for assaulting me and dad."  
"Luke is the best fighter from Forks though; nobody around here can beat him, who taught you?" Seth asked me.  
"Various martial arts masters from around the world have trained me since I could walk; I have trained in Brazil, Okinawa, Hong Kong and Tibet. Plus my father was a Navy Seal and trained me also."  
"So you're like a super black belt?" a black boy asked.  
"Your name is?"  
"Tyler." He stated.  
"Well Tyler no offense but black belts are a fucking lie, there is no such thing it is only made for little American karate schools to label their fighters, go to china and say you're a black belt and see how quickly you get kicked in the fucking face."  
"Nice to know." He stated.  
"Is your dad Charlie Swan?" A boy with sandy blonde hair asked.  
"Yeah?" I asked. "Why?"  
"I'd just heard of him my dad went to school and was on the football team with him. I'm Spencer Hale by the way, my sister Rosalie is over there reading her boring book." He pointed at the blonde beauty who smiled at me over her book; I felt my heart skip a beat. After the introduction Jasper went around showing people an assessment of strikes and grapples our dad taught us and I went around sparring with people after sparring with Seth who I made tap out in under ten seconds with a triangle and I instructed him to work with trainer Eric on his defensive moves I stepped over to Edward.  
"I have to admit, I'm good so be prepared." He did a left jab which a caught and twisted his arm I got behind him and put him in a standing arm bar, I pressed my foot into the back of his knee and drove him to the ground and locking him in a kimora lock, 2 seconds later he tapped.  
"Damn man, you're better."  
"You're good but you're cocky, control your arrogance Edward, there is always someone better, expect each opponent to be that person." He nodded and rubbed his shoulder I looked over at Rosalie who glanced at me from watching her brother and Jake grapple.  
"You wanna learn some stuff?" I asked as I sat down next to her.  
"No thanks, I learned some self-defense at cheerleading camp and I'm happy with that, these guys have a death wish." She giggled. "You're good, better then Luke obviously and he's picked to be on next year's ultimate fighter  
"Thanks." I smiled and she smiled back.  
"So your dad's a seal?" She asked.  
"Was." I corrected. "He died in a mission five months ago."  
"Oh I'm sorry, what about your mom?"  
"She's." I paused. "She's dead too."  
"I'm so sorry." She said. "I didn't know.  
"It's fine, as long as my brother and sister are happy and safe everything's fine."  
"Speaking of your sister she wants to be a cheerleader, is she any good?"  
"She's done gymnastics since age five and has competed in multiple competitions worldwide winning several awards including the two thousand and twelve Florida State Teenage Championship."  
"Well that answers that." She giggled.  
"Yeah." I better get back to work before someone gets hurt."  
"Ok." She said as I stood up. "By the way we're having a beach party tomorrow to blow off some extra summer steam before school starts back up, you guys wanna come?"  
"Sure." I nodded.  
"Cool be at first beach at noon." She said and I nodded one last time before heading back to work.

At the end of the day the only injury was Tyler breaking a knuckled by goofing of with the speed bag and hitting the wall behind it instead. I helped Billy and Jake lock up and Billy took me to his office.  
"Emmett you're a good worker and good kid just like I thought Charlie's son would be."  
"Thanks." I said.  
"So how about you and Jasper work here every day after school from three till ten Jasper will get eight bucks an hour and you'll get eleven."  
"Sounds good to me Mr. Black."  
"I don't care if it does or not, you're a good worker and deserve twenty an hour but eleven is all I can afford so you'll get it even if you don't want it." He chuckled and I chuckled. After our talk in which Billy decided to keep closed tomorrow so everyone could have a fun last day of summer, Jasper, Bell and I headed to Wal-Mart to get some food and school stuff, by the end of the night I spent $127 on school supplies, $432 on food and $1,217 on clothes for us all. That night we were all too tired to cook so we ate some microwave burritos and drank Dr. Pepper at around 9 I finally went to bed. I was thinking of Rosalie and I was anxious to see what tomorrow brings.

A/M: There is Ch.2 hope you like it! Starting Ch.3 now!


	3. Bella's Talk & School

A/N: I am just post crazy with Eternal Sunrise! This is my 3rd chapter today! Lol Enjoy! And I know I said this would be my last started story but I just found another story I started 2 months ago in my documents and decided since it's already written I might as well work on it too lol

Emmett's POV  
"Emmett let's go!" Bella yelled. "It's eleven!"  
"Coming!" I yelled back from my bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my outfit; I was sporting black MMA Elite shorts with a purple tribal down the left leg, a purple MMA Elite shirt and a purple and black MMA elite hat, I was wearing black wrist bands today. I went into the living room where Jasper was wearing green swim trunks and a green shirt and Bella wore a blue dress over her pink bikini she bought last night.  
"Let's go." I said and we headed out. We pulled up on the beach at 11:15 and almost everyone was here already, I saw the guys from the gym playing football and Rosalie was sitting on a beach towel in a red bikini talking to some girls I didn't know. I snuck up on her.  
"BOO!" I screamed and she jumped.  
"Holy hell you scared me Emmett."  
"Emmett?" a tan girl with black hair and glasses said. "You're the one that broke Luke's nose and took his job at the gym?" I nodded.  
"Awesome, Luke's a dick." I chuckled at her answer to my nod. Rosalie then introduced me to the black haired girl Angela Weber, the brown haired one Jessica Stacey, Alice Cullen and the red haired Tonya Hope who was with her 5 month old son Alex.  
"Who's his dad?" I asked.  
"My fuck-tard boyfriend Edward Cullen, he might be a weirdo but I love him and he's a great dad."  
"Love you baby!" Edward shouted before hiking the ball.  
"Love you too!" Tanya shouted back. After that Jasper and I went to play ball with the other guys while Bella hung with the girls.  
"So I think my cousin has a crush on you." Edward told me in between plays.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Princess fucking Diana dip monkey." He remarked. "Rosalie man."  
"Oh." I said dumbly. "Why you think that?"  
"Because she hasn't taken her eyes off you in like ten minutes." Edward chuckled, I snuck a glance over and sure enough, Rosalie sat there watching me she looked away and blushed. After that they got up and headed to the water but Alice stopped Rosalie and the others continued.  
We continued our game for another hour until the food was done. I got a plate and sat down next to Rosalie.  
"What's crack-a-lackin'?" I asked.  
"Not much homeboy." She joked back and we both laughed a little. I glanced around and saw Alice and Bella talking quietly while jasper and Jake talked to 2 random girls.  
"So how's life?" I asked.  
"Good, I start senior year tomorrow and I'm the new cheer captain."  
"Coolio." I nodded.  
"Foshizzle." She replied.  
"We're weird." I stated.  
"True that." We both laughed a little. "So who you living with?" She asked.  
"We live by ourselves, we bought a house a few minutes away from our grandparents in town over on Fog Hill Road."  
"No guardian?"  
"I'm eighteen so they named me the guardian." She nodded.  
"Cool."  
"Yup." At that moment thunder crackled above us.  
"Damn rain always gotta cut a party short." Jake exclaimed as he hugged up the blonde girl he was talking too early and shielded her from the rain.  
"We can all head back to my place and hang." I offered and everyone accepted.

Twenty minutes later I ordered 8 pizzas and ten 2 liters for me, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jake, Seth, Tonya, Angela, Jessica and the 2 girls Jasper and Jake were with at the beach. We all sat down in the living room, covered up and watched Never Back Down. I covered up on a recliner and Rosalie sat next to me. Bella and Alice covered up together and Alice laid her head on Bella's shoulder. I learned that Jasper's brunette was named Bree Tanner and Jake's was named Monika Harris. The pizzas arrived just as Jake on Never Back Down got his ass stomped at the party. We all ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pizza and a drink before going back to the movie. After the movie everyone decided to head home. Jake hugged Bella and she whispered something in his ear, she was acting funny lately. I was interrupted by Rosalie talking.  
"Thanks for inviting everyone Emmett that was cool of you."  
"It's no problem Rose." I replied.  
"See you tomorrow." She kissed my cheek and followed everyone out the door. I felt my knees nearly give out from her kiss. After everyone left I went around picking up pizza boxes. I threw them in the big trash can out front and headed back in where Bella and Jasper sat on the couch.  
"Em can you sit?" Bella asked me. She seemed scared. I sat down.  
"As you both know I never had a boyfriend in Florida mainly because dad was intimidating but also because I thought I might like girls. We moved here and I thought Jake was cool and I kinda liked him so I started hanging with him, then today I met Alice and she told me she liked girls not guys, she told me I was beautiful and that she could tell my sexuality was confusing me, we hung out and all day I thought, Alice or Jake, Alice or Jake and I finally came to a realization while we watched the movie." She took a deep breath. "I'm a lesbian. And so is Alice and she might be my girlfriend soon if everything goes ok." She stopped and waited for us to snap. I stood up and hugged her.  
"I love you Bellsy." I kissed the top of her head.  
"You're not mad that I'm a lesbian?"  
"Mom and dad raised us different than that Bella." Jasper said as he hugged her.  
"Love is love." I stated. "As long as you're happy we're happy." Her eyes pooled up with tears.  
"I love you guys." She cried and hugged us both.  
"Good now go text your girlfriend and get ready for bed, we got school tomorrow." She nodded and ran to her room. I got ready for bed and laid down, I slowly drifted to sleep.

"_Emmett, take care of your mom and little brother and sister if anything happens to me." Dad told me. "Keep them happy at all costs son."  
"Yes sir." I stated before he hugged me, got in the cab and rode off for the last time. The scenery changed to fire and smoke.  
"Mom please." My voice broke as I held out my hand. I once again watched the flames engulf my mom before everything went black. _

I woke up panting and looked at the clock. It read 1:12 a.m. I sat in bed for a minute trying to catch my breath a single tear rolled down my face and I suddenly started crying.  
"I'm sorry I failed you dad." I sobbed. "Please forgive me. I'm trying to make things better for Jasper and Bella, I'm sorry I couldn't keep mom happy though." I sobbed for a few more minutes until I was able to breathe again. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but when I noticed the clock read 2:03 I decided it was useless and got up. I went into the kitchen for a drink and some left over pizza. I heated up 4 slices and got me a twenty ounce Mountain Dew out of the fridge. I sat down and watched Brand X until about four and then I headed out in the garage for my workout.

At 7:30 on the dot I pulled up to Forks high school wearing blue jeans, blue Etnies a blue and black TapOut shirt and a blue and black TapOut hat. I got my schedule and headed to home room. I sat down at my desk and stared at the board.  
"Hey stranger." Rosalie sat down next to me. She yanked my schedule off the desk. "Looks like we got Homeroom, History and Physics together."  
"Awesome." I smiled and she handed me back my schedule.  
"So how was your night after we left?" She asked.  
"Fun, I cleaned, found out my sister was a lesbian then went to bed."  
"So Bella told you her and Alice are a thing?"  
"Yeah, as long as she's happy I'm happy."  
"What about your morning?"  
"Couldn't sleep, got out of bed at two, ate some pizza, watched some TV then worked out til six." I said. "You?"  
"Got up, got ready came to school, the usual." She shrugged.  
"Fun fun." I said and she nodded.  
"Yup why couldn't you sleep?"  
"Just nerves, I'm still wrapping my head around being a legal guardian and trying to keep Bella and Jasper safe and happy." I partially lied.  
"I'd say your job got slightly easier since you don't gotta worry about Bella getting pregnant." She giggled.  
"True."  
"You working today?" She asked.  
"Til closing why?"  
"I'll probably come by after cheer practice and watch all the shirtless muscle men." She joked.  
"And you want me there 'cause I'm the buffest of all?" I playfully flexed my muscle.  
"Oh yeah for sure." She joked. We were joking but there was no denying that I was ripped, I've worked out every day since I was 3, who wouldn't be shredded after that?  
"Well I guess I'll see you there."  
"Yup." She nodded and the bell rung. We made our way yo U.S. History together.  
"Ugh History." She groaned as we sat down.  
"Ugh?" I said. "History is awesome."  
"Why you think that stupid bull?" She looked at me like I was stupid.  
"History pronounced just a little different says His Story." I explained. "I used to hate history until I saw an old man one day with an old war jacket sitting homeless on the sidewalk with only one leg. My dad stopped and we helped him up. This man was a former Navy Seabee from Vietnam, his wife couldn't handle it when he come home in a wheelchair so she took their daughter and left. Ever since he'd been depressed and eventually became homeless, my dad gave him a place to stay and that old man is now working with the VA hospital as a medical administrator and his daughter who was 2 when he lost her is an accomplished sports writer. As my dad tucked me in that night I asked what happened to him and my dad simply said, History will tell His Story. All History is is the stories of the greatest men and women through-out the years, to be a part of History is to be immortalized."  
"Wow." She thought for a second. "I never saw it like that."  
"Neither did I and neither do most people." I replied. Rosalie smiled at me and I felt my heart race slightly. _What was this girl doing to me? Something about her made me wanna always smile; she seemed to cast an eternal sunrise across my endless darkness. _

After History I had English then lunch. At lunch I sat down next to Rosalie who sat next to Edward who had Tanya in his lap then Bella and Alice sat next to him holding hands then Seth sat next to Jake who sat with Monika then Angela was between them and Jasper who sat with Bree and finally Jessica sat next to Bree.  
"Looks like our gang has a few more added members." Jake stated as he looked at the table.  
"Yeah I'm just glad the table is full so Danny doesn't try to sit here."  
"Who's that?"  
"He's a dick head soccer player who thinks every girl wants him he's always sitting next to Rose and hitting on her." Angela said.  
"Well he can't sit here now." I said before taking a bite of my burger. We sat at lunch quietly with no sign of this Danny dude. After lunch we had physics then I had free period and I decided to head to work early. Rosalie said she'd bring Bella by after Cheer practice and Jasper was trying out for the baseball team.

Al in all the rest of the day was uneventful. I worked, hung with Rosalie on my break then went home. As soon as I walked in the house I hit the bed. I was instantly asleep and for once I dreamed about something other than my failures, I dreamed of Rosalie Hale.

A/N: Woo Hoo Ch.3 up! Review!


	4. Happy B-day Heres a Cupcake to the Face!

A/N: Hey guys! Here is CH.4 of Midnight Sunrise! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight.

Emmett's POV  
"Ok Spencer I want you to beat this bag like it slapped yo grandma." I instructed him  
"Who'd slap an eighty three year old woman?" He asked.  
"An asshole now do it." I was training Spencer in private lessons because he was getting ready to represent Blackout Combat Club in the 15 & 16 division tournament. "Left hook! Right hook! Left Hook! Right body kick! Left jab! Right jab! Duck!" I shouted the orders and if he wasn't as fast as my words he did ten pushups. Another ten minutes on the bag and I was ready to get him on the mat.  
"Ok I want you to go full force, no holding back." I ordered and he nodded. He went for a right hook which I side stepped, he then tried a spin kick and I caught his leg and swept it out from under him. He tried wrapping me up in a triangle choke but I broke out of it and reversed it, next thing you knew I was on my back and had him locked in the Gogoplata submission. He tapped in seconds and I let him up. This time he went for a hook which I caught; I then pulled him in and spun him around into a rear necked choke I took him down to the ground and brought him back on top of me. Again from my back I went for a submission but this time i applied the scorpion rib crush. He tapped in about 5 seconds.  
"Where do you learn all that man?" He rubbed his ribs.  
"The Gracie brothers in Brazil, my dad paid them to personally train me and Jasper.  
"It's crazy how good you are man."  
"I'm not that good dude."  
"Bullshit man you're the best."  
"No I'm not Spencer, there is always someone better, someone bigger, faster, stronger and more skills, just because you've never met them doesn't mean they don't exist and you need to remember that in the cage, no matter how good you are expect your opponent to be better, that way nothing surprises you because you get cocky and start dancing around and the next thing you know a spin kick breaks your nose and you see someone else's hand raised while medics tend to your dumbass, got it?"  
"Got it." He nodded.  
"Good." I took off my gloves. "Now go home, study up and practice and we'll pick up again next practice."  
"OK, Hey you wanna come to my birthday tomorrow man?" He asked. "I'll be sixteen."  
"Sounds cool, who all's gonna be there?" I asked.  
"Rosalie will if that's what you mean."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not dumb man." We all see you two like each other, only you guys don't see it cause your stupid fucks." He chuckled and I chuckled back.  
"I'll be there little man now get home and practice."  
"Cool." He said as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door." As he disappeared around the corner Billy rode up next to me.  
"Hey Billy." I greeted him.  
"Hey Emmett, can we talk?"  
"Sure." I followed him to his office. He rolled over to his desk and pressed play on the answering machine. What played was a recording of a highly drunk Luke.  
"Hey Crippy-Bitch! Firing me was your second worst mistake, your first was hiring that punk bitch in my place cause now you better watch your back and sleep with one eye open because me and my crew are liable to get a wild hair up our asses and pay you, your son and your bitch ass employees a visit and show them what real pain is! A few chuckles could be heard in the background. And I might just wanna have some extra fun and fuck the brains out of them two fine ass daughters you got while your asses watch from a chair while you bleed! You fucked up Billy and now you're gonna pay so watch you back bitch." He hung up.  
"Call the cops Billy."  
"Luke's brother is the sheriff and he's just like him all the cops are."  
"Do you think he'd do anything?"  
"He's notorious for his temper, especially while drunk, that's why the UFC keeps refusing him he was drunk one day during a fight and punched the ref."  
"Well I'll keep an eye out Billy, I got your back."  
"We're fine for now, his letting his anger simmer for a while until he thinks of what to do."  
"Everything will be fine Billy."  
"Yeah I just need sleep." He wiped his eyes. "Goodnight Emmett."  
"Night." I took my leave.

When I walked in the house I found a topless Alice and Bella in a heated make out session on the couch.  
"Whoa!" I screamed and they jumped, in one moment I saw more of Alice and Bella than I wanted. "Shirts on please."  
"I'm sorry Emmett!" Bella blushed while.  
"Look she can't get you pregnant so it's fine just do it behind closed doors please." I said.  
"Ok I promise." She replied. "You can look now." I uncovered my eyes. "Where's Jasper?"  
"We were supposed to keep look out." Alice said.  
"For what?" I asked and my answer was Jasper screaming.  
"Holy Fucking shit!" He yelled and several female screams followed his. I made my way up to his room and banged on the door. A few seconds later wide eyed messy haired Jasper answered the door and Bree was on the bed in the background covered with a sheet.  
"Use a condom." Was all I said before closing the door. "You damn teenager and sex." I told Bella as I sat down across from her and Alice in the living room.  
"You've had lots of sex Emmett."  
"Yeah but Maria and I were together for a year and a half and waited four months and me and Sarah only had sex four times before she cheated on me with Josh and got pregnant."  
"Yeah but no telling how many times you and Rosalie will have sex when you finally get together." Alice said.  
"Shut up Alice." I grumbled snatching the remote from her.

The next day at eight in the morning Bella, Alice jasper and Bree were all getting up while I cooked breakfast.  
"Did you kids have fun?" I asked Jasper and Bree.  
"Losing your virginity sucks, my vagina hurts." Bree complained, I chuckled and handed her a plate.  
"Well eat and get dressed we got a birthday party to get too."  
"It's not til three." Jasper said with a mouthful of toast.  
"No but Rosalie texted me and she wants us all to help decorate and buy gifts with her." I finished breakfast and got dressed in a red and white MMA Elite shirt with Blue Jeans and a white and red MMA elite hat with red Nike's and my white wrist bands. We headed out the door and I rode down the street to Rosalie's house to pick her up. I noticed her dad cover up a car with a tarp.  
"What kinda car did he get?" I asked.  
"A blue Mustang." She answered as we pulled from the curb.  
"Cool." Was all I said before my eyes got lost in her.  
"Bro, her eyes might be pretty and you two might be lovey dovey but if you kill us all in a wreck 'cause you weren't paying attention to the road I'm suing you." Jasper said from the back seat. Rosalie blushed a beautiful blush.  
"So what you gonna get him?" I asked Rosalie.  
"A TapOut wheel cover and seat covers from the Seattle mall."  
"Nice, I think I'll get him a hooker." I joked and she slapped my shoulder. "I'm kidding." I laughed. "I'll get him some rims or something." We all decided to go all out and get him a regular present plus one for the car so I got him a set of rims plus a new everlast punching bag, Rosalie also got him some new hats, Jasper and Bree got him some tools to work on the car with and some new gloves and Alice and Bella got him a giant TapOut window decal and some movies. By 1:15 we were back at Rosalie's house helping decorate. Her dad greeted me at the door.  
"So you're Charlie's son." He shook my hand.  
"Yes sir I'm Emmett Swan." I shook back.  
"Rick Hale." He introduced himself, and this is my wife Lisa." He pointed to an older Rosalie with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes who smiled at me.  
"You need any help?" I asked.  
"Actually we're done, just waiting for Spencer to get home from basketball practice so you guys can just hang out and watch TV til the party starts."  
"No need for that. He's here." Lisa said, looking out the kitchen window.  
"You mind if I do one of my family traditions sir?" I asked Rick.  
"Go ahead." I saw Jasper and Bella smile as I picked up the cupcake in the exact center of the tray. As soon as spencer opened the door I chucked it. _Splat! _It splattered all over his face.  
"Happy Birthday!" We all screamed.

The party was a smash, just like the good luck cupcake. We all talked and laughed and Rosalie and I spent the entire time together. Spencer loved his gifts, especially the car. The cake we picked up in Seattle was a badass Resses cake shaped like a pair of blue MMA gloves which read happy Birthday Spencer Lane! The best part about the party was Rosalie. She was so sweet and beautiful with the eyes of a goddess and the body of one too. Something about her made my heart jump and my hands sweat. I knew I had a crush on her and possibly more I just hope she feels the same way. _Only one way to find out._ I thought. I swallowed the lump in my throat and put down my cake.  
"Hey Rose?" I asked.  
"Yup?" She popped the p.  
"Listen and don't get mad or anything but I kinda like you and I was wondering if you kinda liked me too maybe we could go on a date and see how it goes?" I waited for rejection for what seems like forever.  
"I kinda like you too Emmett and I'd like that." My heart jumped a million feet at those words. _Fuck Yeah! _

A/N: Next chapter will be the date! I have an update schedule now so updates will hopefully be more frequent and organized. Review!


	5. Dates, Fires and Screw the Police!

A/N: Here is Ch.5 of Midnight Sunrise.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Emmett's POV.  
"All right all done." Chris said as he pulled the needle away from my arm for the last time. "Two tats in one day man and they both look badass." I looked at my forearms. My left forearm had the word MOM in old English with angel wings and a halo and the words in loving memory of above the halo and my right forearm had a golden anchor with waves crashing against it and read in SGT. Charlie Swan A Father First. A Soldier Second.  
"Thanks man." I handed him seven hundred bucks and headed out to my jeep. When I got home I saw Jasper and Bree sitting on the porch swing just chilling.  
"Where you been man?" He asked and I showed him my arms "Badass." He nodded. I went inside and decided to get ready for my date. I decided tonight was the night to tell Rosalie that before we went any farther I was joining the Navy like my dad and that I head up to meps next week. I picked up Rosalie from her house and we headed out to a movie. We decided to see Man of Steel. It was awesome but I still think Tom Welling should have played Superman he was so great in Smallville. I took her to Panda Garden after the movie.  
"Did you like the movie?" I asked.  
"Yeah it was good and I like your new tattoos too." She nodded at my arms.  
"Thanks." I said, looking at my arms.  
"Those the only tattoos you're getting?"  
"When I have kids I want their names tattooed on me somewhere and I wanna get a cross with the words Loyalty, Freedom, Honor and Sacrifice surrounding it in a ribbon."  
"Awesome."  
"You want any tattoos?" I asked.  
"Yeah but I haven't decided what to get yet I'm still young and I don't wanna get a dove on my chest and it look an eagle when I'm fifty."  
"I know what you mean I used to wan the Superman symbol on my forearm." I admitted and she chuckled. "So what you gonna do with your life?" I asked.  
"I wanna be a pediatrician." She smiled at the thought. "I love kids and I've always had a talent for making them feel better."  
"That's sweet." I answered.  
"What about you?" She asked and I took a deep breath.  
"I like you Rosalie and I wanna give us a chance but I'm going to be a Navy Seal like my dad was and I need to know you can accept that. I go to MEPS Tuesday."  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"Just Tuesday it's just one day take a physical and enlist."  
"Well I can't stop you but I wanna give us a chance too you might be worth the sacrifice." She answered and I smiled.  
"That's all I want is a chance." I told her. We talked aimlessly for a few hours about stuff such as school, music, the movie and so on and so forth. When a waitress came over and told us it was closing time we decided to head home.  
"So next Friday do you wanna go to a UFC fight in Seattle with me?" I asked.  
"Not really something I'd do on my own but I'll give it a shot." She said and I smiled. She leaned over and kissed my cheek before getting out. I pulled away from the curb and headed home grilling the whole way.

On Tuesday I stood in my boxers in a white room with twenty other guys all enlisting in various military branches. We squatted and bent and waddled like ducks so the doctor could look for any physical problems in our movements. A few minutes later he fondled my crotch made me turn my head and cough, checked my breathing and handed me my folder with a smile.  
"Enjoy your career in the Navy son, you pass." A surge of joy ran through me. Just 2 hours later I stood in the Oath Room and said my pledge along with about 12 other people out of the seventy something that came today. I raised my left hands and placed my right one on a bible and recited.  
""I, Emmett Swan, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God." We were congratulated and a Navy soldier walked up to me. His rank read Sargent First Class Murphy.  
"Welcome aboard Sailor." He saluted me and I saluted back.  
"With all due respect sir I'm not a sailor I'm a Seal." I replied and he smiled.  
"I know and if you're anything like your dad you'll be a damn good one."  
"You knew my dad?"  
"I was in basic with him and Billy and we were seals together until my wife died and I was all my kids had left so I retired from the Seals and became a recruiter. How is Billy?" He asked  
"Fine, I don't know if you heard about the wheelchair."  
"Yeah I heard, it was only a month after I left the Seals when it happened."  
"I work for him in his MMA Gym." I told him and he nodded.  
"You wanna ride home?" Forks isn't on my way but the gas bills on the government anyway." He chuckled and I smiled.  
"No thanks sir I drove here."  
"Alright." He clapped my back. "I better get home before my kids destroy the house anyway, it was nice meeting you Emmett."  
"You too sir." I replied and he nodded and left. I drove home and told everyone the news and they were all excited for me. My ears were filled with congrats and good lucks and the occasional we're all gonna die with you defending us joke but to be honest I just wanted to crash. MEPS really drains you with all that back and forth and poking and prodding and I was exhausted. I headed to my room and fell on the bed. I saw a picture of my dad on the dresser and my eyes filled with tears.  
"If only you were here to tell me you were proud and help me with Bella and Jasper." I said. "I know I keep up a good act dad but please help me be stronger for them." For a brief second I thought I heard him say my name but I figured it was my tired mind playing tricks on me so I rolled over and went to sleep.

I was woken up in the dead of night to a frantic Bella.  
"Emmett wake up the gym is on fire!" She exclaimed. I jumped outta bed with no hesitation and threw on a shirt and basketball shorts I slid on some crocs and we were out the door in under two minutes not five minutes later I pulled up to the scene with fire-trucks everywhere I saw everyone including Rosalie and Spencer outside crying I ran over to Billy who laid half-conscious in an ambulance. He saw me and uttered one word.  
"Jake." As if on cue I heard a scream.  
"HELP!" I bolted for the building, a cop and 2 firemen tried to stop me but I elbowed the cop and plowed through the firemen. When I got close enough to feel the heat my mind flashed. I once again saw my house in flames, my mom crying with a photo of my dad and the flames engulfing her. I snapped myself out of it and ran inside. _Not this time. _ I thought to myself.

Once inside black smoke filled the air and the smell of gasoline hit me causing another flashback I pushed it aside to focus. I looked around and saw Jake pinned under a punching bag. His clothes were ripped his head was busted and his arm was surely broken but it looked as if it was broken by a kimora lock not by falling on it. I lifted the bag off him and tossed it aside. I picked him up and tossed him on my shoulder. I continued back to the front but the roof caved in. I looked around for an opening before I realized I had to go up. I held Jake tightly with one hand climbed the rubble with the other I climbed onto the roof and looked down I saw the gyms pool that we used for relaxing and parties. It'd be a long jump but I could make it I stepped back and felt the roof crumble some more I shot off and jumped with all my might. I rose to the surface coughing water and swam over to Jake who was out cold. I grabbed him and swam to the edge where 2 firefighters pulled us out but before I even caught my breath I was slammed to the ground and handcuffed.  
"You are under arrest for assault on an officer Mr. Swan." I was lifted up by a guy who looked much like Luke.  
"You must be the Sheriff." I said. "So how much evidence you gonna trash to cover baby brothers tracks?" I asked and he punched me. I rose up and spit blood in his face.  
"You won't be Sheriff much longer." I told him. "Trying to hurt my loved ones was the biggest mistake of your life, you better hope the cops catch you before I do."  
"You threatening me?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"Promising." I stated. I was then took around front and placed in a cop car and carted off to jail.

A/N: The plot thickens! Review!


	6. Seeking Justice

A/N: Here is Ch.6 of Midnight Sunrise! Enjoy!

Emmett's POV.  
I sat in jail for about 9 hours until I was bailed out and given a court-date for September nineteenth. I headed over to the hospital where Jake was so I could talk to him.  
"How you doing man?" I knuckle bumped his good arm.  
"Feel like I got hit by a truck. He chuckled a little but it was too painful so he stopped.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Luke came in with his brother and some other thugs and started trashing the place, they kicked my ass and Luke broke my arm. Then they threw the bag on top of me and lit the place on fire. Luckily I was the only one there so nobody got hurt or worse."  
"We're gonna get him for this Jake, I promise."  
"How Emmett?" His brother is the Sheriff he has the whole town under his belt."  
"You leave the how to me and you just get some rest and get better." I told him. "I want you back in that gym a.s.a.p." He nodded and lay back closing his eyes. I went over to a tearful Billy on the other side of the bed and knelt down by him. "We'll get them Billy, mark my words." I patted his shoulder. "We'll get them back and we'll get the gym back, I swear it Billy, my dad wouldn't have let this slip and neither will I." He just gave a small nod and a tearful thank you. I promised him I'd be back tomorrow to check on them and I headed home. _They're not getting away with this, if it takes everything in me I will put them away, whether it's prison or the grave they will pay. _I thought on the way home as I seethed every second of the way home. When I pulled up I saw Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Alice on the porch.  
"What happened?" Jasper jumped up and asked as soon as I stepped out of the car.  
"Luke and his thugs decided to eat the shit out of Jake and then burn down the gym with him inside." The girls all gasped and Jasper just stared at me.  
"What are we gonna do about It."  
"I have an idea." I pulled out my phone and dialed MEPS number. I got Sargent Murphy's number from them and I gave him a call.  
"Sargent first class Murphy how can I help you?" He answered the phone.  
"Hey Murphy its Emmett Swan sir."  
"What's up?" he asked and I began to explain.  
"I'll be there this evening." He said before hanging up.  
"I got one of dad and Billy's old friends on the way down here."  
"What are we gonna do Em?" Bella asked.  
'We're gonna try to put them in a cell where they'll never see the sun again but I don't know how that'll go so it may come down to the worst." I answered. "But for now let's all get some sleep it's eight in the morning now we'll sleep til about three then we'll go back to the hospital." I said and I headed to my room. Rosalie came in a few minutes later and sat down on the bed next to me.  
"What do you mean by the worst?" She asked.  
"Luke's brother is the sheriff but we can get the FBI on him and get him in prison but Luke is much more dangerous and he may not go down without a fight and I will NOT let him hurt anyone else I care about."  
"Just don't get hurt Emmett."

"No promises, I'm sorry." I replied and she nodded slowly. After that I laid back on my bed and she laid next to me.  
"Just be careful at least." She pleaded and I nodded.  
"I will be." She got up to leave but I stopped her.  
"You can lay down next to me and sleep for a while if you want, you look too tired to drive home anyway." She smiled and came back to laid next to me.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"No problem." I said. "Goodnight."  
"Night night." She replied. After that we were quiet and drifted off to sleep.

Later on that evening we and Sargent Murphy were at the hospital with an FBI detective while Jake gave his statement. Murphy just sat with Billy, catching up on old times and trying to keep his mind off of everything.  
"We'll launch a full investigation into the acts of the Sherriff's department and onto this Luke guy." The agent said before telling Jake to get well and leaving.  
"Luke's not gonna go to jail Emmett, he's crazy." Jake told me as soon as the agent left.  
"You leave that to me Jake." I said to him.  
"And me." Murphy said.  
"No, you have a family and a career I can't let you ruin that."  
"Relax Emmett I'm not gonna go Rambo I'm talking about legal action, I have connections and may be able to help." I nodded but I knew Jake was right. Luke wouldn't go to jail the only way he'll go down is in a fight, a long and hard one that'll leave someone near-death or dead one. I decided to head back to the gym and see what I could find. As I sifted through the rubble and ash I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and it was Spencer, Tyler, Mike, Eric, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice.  
"This place was like a second home to us." Spencer said picking up a picture of the group we took last week out of the ash. "We gotta rebuild our home Emmett."  
"We have the money Emmett; we could make it back easy with the gym."  
"Dad would have done it Emmett." Bella said.  
"We'll all work to rebuild it." Tyler said.  
"And our dad works for the zoning office we can get building permit easy." Rosalie said.  
"What do you say Em?" Bella asked me.  
"Rosa go talk to your dad; everyone else get some rest and get some supplies. Cleanup starts tomorrow at eight in the morning." I heard collective murmurs of agreement behind me and Rosalie came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. After everyone else left I was alone with Jasper and Bella.  
"We're gonna rebuild our home." I bent down and picked up a picture of Luke in fight gear. "And I'm gonna make sure nobody takes it from us again." I crushed the glass frame under my fist. "I swear on my life."

A/N: What's gonna happen?! R&R starting Ch.7 now! Will be up by tomorrow night I promise!


	7. The Plan

A/N: Here is Ch.7 of Midnight Sunrise. R&R!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Emmett's POV.  
I lugged a bag of rubble into the dump truck we'd rented for the clean-up. It'd taken us all day but we'd made a pretty decent dent in the process of getting the land cleared. We'd gotten the permit to build and Billy's I'd taken 195,000 dollars out of the bank and bought the supplies and tools as soon as we were done cleaning building would begin. We worked for a few more hours until it got dark.  
"Alright guys I'll unload the dump truck in the morning and we'll pick up, should be done cleaning by Friday though if we work every day after school." Everyone nodded. "Ok see you guys tomorrow at school and we'll be back here at three-thirty." I said. Everyone nodded again and headed out. Rosalie came up to me.  
"I'll see you in an hour once we're both showered and fresh."  
"See you then." I smiled and she kissed my cheek. She got in her car and drove off. On my way to my Jeep I looked up and saw Luke looking around the corner of the pharmacy at e. He disappeared into the alleyway. I shook my head and got into the Jeep.

An Hour later I pulled up at Rosalie's house and she came out the door in a red blouse and a white skirt with ruffled sleeves and bottoms.  
"Don't you look pretty?" I smiled at her when she got in the Jeep.  
"You look good too." She nodded to my outfit of light blue MMA Elite shorts and Black jeans.  
"If I knew you were dressing fancy I'd have primped more." I chuckled.  
"No I like your style." She said. "Its sexy."  
"Sexy?" I asked with a sly smile on my face. She blushed lightly which made me chuckle some more. We decided to just go eat at Chili's since they were having a benefit for the Seattle Children's Hospital. Our waiter Jason was an awesome gay guy with a pink sparkly Chili pepper on his shirt. He kept walking past our table randomly singing and saying "Two Chainz!" Rosalie thought He was funny. After we were done eating we decided to leave and head home. On the way home Rosalie spoke up.  
"How long do you think it'll be before we start building?" She asked.  
"Hopefully about Saturday." I answered and she nodded.  
"You heard anything about Luke or his brother?"  
"Nothing yet, though earlier I saw Luke scoping out the clean-up from an alley across the street."  
"You think he's gonna sabotage the building."  
"No I think whatever he does next will be worse than before."  
"I hope he gets caught first." She said and I nodded. We came around a corner and saw the Sherriff's office full of FBI cars and a news van. I pulled over and got out, instantly running over to the agent from the hospital.  
"You got 'em?" I asked.  
"Just the Sherriff he took blame for everything." He said. "And from what evidence we gathered from the scene before you guys started cleaning it up we have no case against Luke. I'm sorry kid." He patted my shoulder and went over to the news van for a statement. I looked over to where the Sheriff was handcuffed in a black SUV. He looked at me briefly before turning around and facing forward in the car. I looked up on the porch of the station and saw Luke smiling at me. Something about his sadistic smile made my blood boil and I launched. I ran up on the porch and speared him into the wall. I picked him up and slammed him to the ground. He drug me down with him and rolled on top of me. He hit me once before I locked him up and rolled back over. I started pounding every inch of him I could reach until someone pulled me off. I turned around and decked one of Luke thugs and went back to Luke as soon as I turned he speared me over a table on the porch, I got up and we ran at each other. We tussled for a minute before we ended up both slinging each other through the banister of the porch. We rolled down a hill a little bit. When I stopped I got up and ran over to Luke and started wailing on him as hard and as fast as I could I went at him until two cops tackled me off of him. They pulled me up the hill by my shoulders and I watched as Luke got up off the ground spitting blood out of his mouth. He smiled at me and said.  
"You just dug you're grave deeper boy." He spit out blood. "This means war."  
"Bring it motherfucker." I said back before I was pulled away and thrown off the property of the jail. I rode home in silence with Rosalie until we got to her house.  
"You ok Emmett?" She asked.  
"I'm fine, sorry about that." I said.  
"Don't apologize, he deserved it Em." She pulled a leaf out of y hair. I turned my head towards her and she kissed. Me. A small, simple kiss which made all the problems in the world vanish momentarily. "See you tomorrow." She said and got out of the Jeep.

As soon as I walked in the door I was met with mob of people all asking what in the hell happened. I looked over at the TV and saw mine and Luke's fight all over the news with the caption 'Brutal Brawl at Police Station'.  
"He got away with it." I said. "His brother took the fall and they have no case against him."  
"You're not fucking serious are you?!" Jasper exclaimed. "No evidence?!"  
"What about Jake witnessing the whole thing?" Spencer asked.  
"They said I'm not a liable witness because of the trauma I suffered." I looked over in the corner and saw Jake sanding there, his arm casted and his face still badly bruised.  
"You're out." I hugged him.  
"Yeah just in time to see Luke get his ass whooped on TV." He smiled.  
"Now what are we gonna do?" Bella asked.  
"Luke isn't gonna stop until he gets us all back for turning our backs on him."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. Edward piped up.  
"Our dad heard Luke while he was in the hospital after you broke his nose he wants to get us all back; he thinks we all betrayed him because he was our teacher, our hero." He paused. "His words not mine."  
"He especially wants to get his hands on you though Emmett." Alice said.  
"And since you proved today you can take him he's gonna bring back up next time." Spencer said.  
"I want every one of you to stay out of this." I said.  
"No way man." Jasper said. "You're y brother no way I'm gonna let you go it alone."  
"Yes you are." I said.  
"No he's not Emmett." Tyler said. "None of us are."  
"It's Luke's army versus our army."  
"Ok listen." I said and they all shut up. "You guys be my back up but I'm gonna handle this and here's my plan." They all listened intently as I began to explain it.

The next day at lunch I called Agent Stevens, he guy from the hospital and told him my plan.  
"I know Luke did it." I told him. "I'm gonna get him to admit it I just need you and some agents on stand-by to take him in once I give the word."  
"I'll try my best because I believe you kid but I can only give you a small window so you better work fast." I nodded and he left.

That day after school I went to the old warehouse where Luke and his friends hide out and I went in. As soon as I was inside every head turned and Luke smiled.  
"Suicidal much." He chuckled.  
"Fuck you."  
"Oh please I'm gonna need a few drinks first." He said getting in my face. "So what brings you here."  
"I came to squash this all." I said. "Me and you Luke, nobody else; it ends tonight."  
"Bold." He smiled. "Deal." The next thing I felt was a hard whack on the back of my head.  
"Motherfuck!" I screamed, blood pouring from the back of my head.  
"It does end tonight Emmett, but it ends with one of us dead." He pulled his shirt off and kicked of his shoes. "Stand up boy!" I stood and pushed aside the guy who hit me with a 2X4. One of Luke's guys stood between us.  
"I want a bloody and deadly fight, first one to die loses." He looked at us both. "Ready?" We both nodded. "Go!" He stepped back and Luke lunged. I side stepped and tripped him, he stood up and one of his boys threw him a crow bar which he swung at me. I ducked underneath it and picked him up. I dropped him through an old table onto the concrete floor. He grabbed a table leg and whacked me in the face with it. It knocked me off and I spat out the blood. He stood up and got on top of me, beating my back and shoulders with the crowbar. I stopped protecting the back of my head and grabbed his legs. I stood up and fell back on top of him, rolled over and started pounding his face in. I was just about to drop a vicious elbow when I felt a bar go across my neck. Next thing I knew I was being choked with a shovel while his buddies beat my ribs in with 2X4's he stood up and came up to me.  
"I'm gonna enjoy killing you." He smiled before raising an axe above his head.  
"Wait!" I said and he stopped. "Why did you burn down the gym?" I asked.  
"Nobody throws me out like that, and with my brother helping out it was easy to cover up so now nobody will ever know I did it besides Jake but I'll take care of him later." He raised the axe again. "Any last words?"  
"Don't drop the soap." I smiled. I jumped up and kicked him to the ground as the doors busted open.  
"FBI freeze!" Stevens yelled. Luke stood up and looked around dumbfounded as his buddy's dropped me and were handcuffed and shoved to the ground. An agent came up behind Luke and handcuffed him. He smiled again.  
"We'll finish this someday."  
"I'll be waiting." I replied as Luke was carted out of our lives  
"Emmett!" Jasper, Bella and Rosalie ran up to me and both Bella and Rosalie flung themselves on me as a paramedic began looking at the back of my head.

A few hours later I was homed from the hospital after being diagnosed with a concussion, badly bruised back and shoulder blades and 4 broken ribs. But every bit of it was worth it. I sat at the kitchen table and Rosalie handed me a Dr. Pepper. Everyone got a drink and raised them to toast.  
"To Emmett!" Billy said. "Our hero."  
"And to no more Luke." Mike said.  
"Hell yea!" Eric raised his glass higher. _'No more Luke." _I thought. _For now that is.'_

A/N: R&R! CH.8 coming soon! I'm gonna finish this story before I finish any of the others so don't worry about them being updated until I say otherwise. Hope you guys liked it!


	8. It's All Good

A/N: Here is CH.8! R&R!  
DISCLAIMER: STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Emmett's POV  
The next day I skipped school and decided to just work on cleaning up the gym some more. I'd been working for around an hour when Billy rolled up next to me.  
"Emmett you need to be resting." He said as I hauled a heavy punching bag into the back of the truck, much to the dismay of my ribs.  
"I'm fine Billy." I said and he began to chuckle. "What?" I asked.  
"You're just like your dad." He said. "He got shot in the leg on a mission in Kuwait but instead of staying back and waiting til it was safe his dumbass led the charge into the compound we were busting; bleeding like a stuck hog and limping like an eighty year old man he still wouldn't stand down from his job." I smiled at the tory of my dad's bravery. "Thank you for everything you've done Emmett, rebuilding the gym, taking care of James, all of it." He paused for a minute. "I can never begin to repay you."  
"Yes you can." I told him. "My dad, never forget his memory, keep it alive every day like I do, please."  
"I already do Emmett." He said and I nodded simply. "I'll let you get back to work." He began to roll away and I stopped him.  
"Hey Billy?" I said.  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"You're a good man, I can see why you and my dad were best friends."  
"Thank you Emmett." He smiled before leaving me to my work.

I didn't even know what time it was until Jasper walked up beside me and started shoveling ash into a barrel. Rosalie came up on my other side and began bagging up some of the rubble while I went through and got the heavy stuff.  
"Your little TV slot is all the rage at school by the way." Rosalie told me as I helped her pull some of the melted ring rope out of the ashes.  
"What's being said?"  
"Everyone knew Luke was a dick and they're glad he's finally gone."  
"I just hope he stays gone, something tells me he'll try to find a way out of all this."  
"You're probably right but hopefully he fails." She said and I agreed. We continued cleaning for another hour until we cleared enough room to get to the remaining back wall of the gym and knock it down. We took a 200 foot rope, tied one end to my Jeep, one end to Jake's truck and ran it behind the wall. We both got in and inched forward slowly until we heard a large crack and the wall tumbled down. After that we decided it was enough for tonight.  
"Same plan tomorrow after school." I said.  
"After school my ass." Edward held up a slip of paper. I took it from him and read it out loud.  
"I principal Morris hereby give all students that attended Blackout Combat club permission to miss classes for the rest of the week and work on the re-construction of the gym as an extra-credit assignment." I folded it back.  
"What about classes?" Jasper asked as Bree handed him a PowerAde.  
"We still go to school long enough to get our assignments and take tests but we are dismissed every day as of eleven forty five to work on the gym, so everyone be here at noon." Edward explained. I thanked him and gave him a bro hug.  
"You heard the man." I told everyone.

The next day at noon we were back at the gym sifting through the rubble but thanks to Edward we could work faster and by Wednesday evening we were done. Thursday morning we were on site with a licensed contractor that volunteered to oversee the construction. Everything was going great.

*2 Months Later*  
Today was the grand re-opening of the gym and I was excited, also I was a little nervous because everyone was keeping something from me and I wouldn't find out what it was until the grand opening. I was pulled from my thoughts by a text from Rosalie it read. _'Hey babe, you up? Todays a big day lol__' _I texted back a simple _'I'm up. Cya there, love you.' _I loved telling Rose I loved her. we'd grown close over these last few months and she'd finally become my full on girlfriend a few days after building began,, my court case was dropped too due to the fact that the Sherriff was now serving 15 to 20 years in prison for arson, attempted murder, aggravated assault and tampering with evidence. Jasper and Bella were gone before I got out of the shower so I just headed to the opening on my own. When I pulled up everyone and there third cousin was here. It was packed. I stepped out of the gym and was met with a gorgeous Rosalie pouncing on me with a kiss. She let go and stood beside me. I looked out at Jasper, Bella, Edward, Spencer, Tyler, Erick, Mike, Billy and Jake.  
Everyone laughed and talked and ate burgers during the Event. A famous band named Venomous Vindication played because they were from Forks. After everything it was time to drop the tarp. Billy rolled up on stage.  
"Ok everyone I just want to thank you all for being here, All the support everyone has given me I am exceedingly grateful for everything, especially these kids who put their free time into rebuilding this gym." Jasper and Jake then began to chant my name.  
"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett!" They began and soon many followed until Billy ushered me up on stage.  
"Well Emmett I believe we have a surprise you've been waiting for." I nodded and he chuckled. "So without further ado drop the tarp!" The tarp dropped and it revealed a sign different than before. The sign was Purple with a picture of a swan silhouette and a pair of gloves dangling from its beak. But the biggest part was the name. Black-Swan Combat Academy. My eyes teared up and I turned to Billy.  
"Before you get all sobby on me one more thing." He handed me a paper which I unfolded it read 'Deed of Ownership William C. Black- Emmett T. Swan'  
"I'm on the deed?"  
"Your part owner Emmett." Billy smiled. "You deserve it." I hugged him tightly as all of our rag-tag family ran onto the stage. I let go of Billy and turned face to face with Rosalie who kissed me passionately.  
"I love you Emmett." She smiled.  
"I love you too." I smiled back and kissed her again. _"Everything was perfect, even if it is just for now that's all I need is now."_

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
